Aizen Game
by Anders Andrew
Summary: recueil de drabbles/OS autour d'Aizen, ses hautes aspirations et ses amis pokémons...heu, arrancars ! Aizen "Je serais le plus grand des dresseurs !"...- -'
1. Attente

**Titre : Aizen Game**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Inspiration : « Bleach » de Tite Kubo , « Game over » de Nanamy et Kyouki, et une review de Youkar à propos de « Game over ». Voilà, comme ça c'est clair…**

**Perso principal : AIZEN !! XD comme on pouvait le deviner rien qu'au titre…**

**Rating : K+ parce que je supporte pas de mettre une fic K, arf**

**Note de l'auteur : Vous trouvez pas qu'Ulquiorra ressemble à Ossatueur dans les pokémons ? Non…**

**C'est moi qui suis complètement allumée alors…**

**Note bene : Attention, spoilers sur l'arc Hueco Mundo. La plupart des espadas sont cités, vaux mieux les connaître, c'est plus sympa pour la compréhension XD**

**Pour ceux qui comme moi, ont du mal avec les noms, je récapitule : Grimmjow : cheveux bleus; Ulquiorra : casque + grands yeux verts qui pleurent XD; Noitora : …indescriptible…hem…toujours le big Smile et une espèce de parabole derrière la tête; Szayel : cheveux roses + scientifique timbré (fils caché de Mayuri…heu ça c'est une hypothèse by me); Hallibel : la seule nana de l'espada, la moitié du visage dissimulé, la moitié de ses seins à l'air; Baragan : le vieux; Stark : gros flemmard plutôt cool raoul; Arloniro : Kaïen-dono ?; Somarie : le black qui a des yeux partout…je crois que j'ai oublié personne ? On peut commencer !**

**PS : j'avais oublié Wonderwyce, l'arrancar préféré de Tôsen, une sorte de gosse blond aux yeux violets et qui aime bouffer des insectes. Il ne parle pas, il gazouille...**

…

Tous les espadas sont rassemblés dans la salle de réunion. Ils attendent.

En fait, cela fait déjà une bonne heure qu'ils attendent.

Et certains commencent à perdre patience.

- Bon, c'est quand qu'il arrive, le boss ?, grogne Grimmjow, toujours aussi grande gueule.

Ce qui lui attire les foudres silencieuses d'Ulquiorra - toutes les menaces de mort que l'on peut lancer en un seul regard, c'est fou.

Pour la énième fois, Gin sert des tasses de thé à tout le monde pour détendre l'atmosphère - un bol pour Wonderwyce, qui n'étant pas un espada, n'est pas assis à table, comme les autres, mais assis aux pieds de son maître, le grand noir pacifiste.

D'ailleurs ce dernier a la main posée sur le manche de son zanpakutoh, prêt à dégainer si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, étant donné que les arrancars commencent à s'énerver.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire…, chuchota nerveusement Ichimaru à l'oreille de Tôsen.

…

Dans sa luxueuse chambre, assis sur son lit, Sôsuke Aizen jure :

- Putain de bordel de merde, j'ai failli l'avoir cette fois !

Puis avec un soupir d'exaspération, il continua de jouer à Pokémon sur sa game-boy.


	2. Mauvaise humeur

Bizarrement, aujourd'hui, Aizen-sama était de mauvaise humeur.

Les espadas, victimes de sa contrariété, se demandaient bien pourquoi. Et auraient tout donné pour pouvoir le réparer, ce pourquoi, quel qu'il soit.

Pour la centième fois de la matinée, Ulquiorra servit le thé à son maître.

- Trop chaud !, s'écria le tyran en jetant le liquide brûlant au visage du numéro 4.

Celui-ci ne dit absolument rien, restant impassible. Il s'en retourna à la cuisine refaire du thé.

- Noitora, cessez de sourire bêtement ! Et vous Hallibel, cachez un peu vos seins, ils dépassent ! STARK !

L'interpellé sursauta, se redressant.

- Arrêtez de dormir, ou je vous fait fouettez dans les cachots ! Szayel, pas la peine de vous frotter les mains, vous n'aurez aucune augmentation de budget ! Quand à toi, Grimmjow, j'aimerais que tu dégages de ma vue !!

- Hein, quoi ? Mais j'ai rien dit encore ?!, s'indigna le Grand Bleu.

- Ta tête m'insupporte au plus haut point !, grogna Aizen d'un ton rogue.

Piteux, Grimmy quitta la pièce. Il croisa Ulquiorra et son plateau de thé. Il tremblait légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a aujourd'hui ? Il a ses règles ou quoi ?, chuchota le sexta au vasto lorde brun.

La vérité, c'était qu'Aizen avait perdu sa précieuse game-boy.

- Où est Gin ? Je lui avait pourtant ordonné de venir ! Vas me le chercher !, s'écria Sôsuke à Tôsen sur un ton énervé.

…

Gin, dans sa chambre, essayait de capturer Bulbizarre sur la game-boy de son cher et tendre maître, un grand sourire de bonheur aux lèvres.


	3. Que font ils ?

Les espadas faisaient des suppositions.

- A mon avis, ils discutent juste de leurs projets d'avenir, répondit doctement Ulquiorra afin de mettre un terme aux questions de Grimmjow et Noitora.

- Peut-être que je devrais installer quelques micros dans la pièce quand ils ne seront pas là…, pensa Szayel à voix haute, le doigt sur la lèvre.

- A mon avis, c'est pas bien catholique, grogna Noit avec un sourire goguenard.

- Espèce de pervers, marmotta Grimmy dans sa barbe - qu'il n'a pas.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit l'Gremlins ?, hurla la Parabole en sortant son arme.

- Et si on allait voir plutôt ?, proposa calmement Chewing gum d'amûr, le scientifique cinglé du Hueco Mundo, donc les yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur malsaine.

La motion fût adoptée, et les 4 arrancars - oui, la Plante Verte aussi - se rendirent devant la porte de la chambre d'Aizen.

Ils collèrent leur oreille (ou tout autre appareil auditif) au battant.

- Je capte quelque chose !, s'exclama Noitora.

- Oh, ça y est, on va enfin avoir le câble ?, s'exclama Grimmy.

Ils se battirent. Szayel colla un microphone en forme de ventouse à la porte, et des voix retentirent, qui firent stopper nets les deux bourrins en train de se filer des bourre-pifs.

- Oh…oh…oh…j'y suis presque !!, fit la voix d'Aizen tout excité dans les hauts parleurs.

- Oh…noooon, pas çaaaa !…C'était moins une !, s'écria la voix aigüe d'Ichimaru.

- OUIIIIIII !! Continue ! Continue !

- Raaaah, mais c'est pas possible, t'endors pas !, s'indigna la voix de l'albinos.

- Vise mieux que ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est nul celui-là !

- Ouiiii, ouiii !! Vas-y ! C'est bon !

- Dans tes rêves ! Je vais t'exploser !, rugit Aizen.

- Haaaaaaaa !

Les espadas firent une drôle de tête en se tournant vers Ulquiorra qui les regardait de haut.

- Dis donc Ulkiki, ils font QUOI là-dedans ?, demanda Grimmjow.

La plante verte poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et préféra partir, sous un bombardement fourni d'interrogations de la part des trois autres zozos.

Pendant ce temps, Gin s'écroulait sur le lit, vaincu, tandis qu'Aizen entamait la danse de la victoire, sa game-boy jouant la musique de Pokémon.

- La prochaine fois, j'utiliserais Salamèche, grogna Ichimaru.

- Hé hé, tu ne pourras jamais me battre, je suis le plus grand de tous les dresseurs !, ricana Sôsuke en embrassant son Pikachu sur l'écran.


	4. Sous le soleil

Grimmjow et Noitora s'amusaient à s'envoyer du sable dans la gueule. Le faux soleil de Las Noches brillait de mille feux au dessus d'eux.

Non loin de là, Szayel prenait des photos à ramener à ses Fraccions; Hallibel, en bikini, se faisait bronzer; cette feignasse de Stark faisait de même, et en plus il ronflait. Le vieux Baragan faisait des châteaux de sable avec Somari le roux. Seul Arloniro était absent, vu qu'il ne supporte pas le soleil.

Ulquiorra, quant à lui, était assis en tailleur sous un parasol, protégeant sa peau sensible, et boudait dans son coin.

- C'est vraiment chouette de la part d'Aizen-sama de nous avoir donné ces petites vacances, dit Stark en sortant de sa somnolence.

- Ouais, répondit Somari en lissant son pâté avec sa pelle en plastique.

Soudain, des nuages vinrent de nulle part cacher le soleil.

Et il se mit à pleuvoir.

- Mais c'est impossible !, s'exclama Szayel, alors que tout le monde se réfugiait sous le parasol d'Ulkiki, qui se retrouva alors bien à l'étroit.

…

L'explication à ce phénomène paranormal - le faux soleil de Las Noches couvert par de vrais nuages lâchant de la vraie pluie - se trouvait dans la salle de bain d'Aizen.

- Un jour je serais, maître Pokémon ! J'affronterais les matches, sans craindre personne ! Pokéball go, go, tous les enfants chantent ! Na na na na na na na !

…

Oui. Aizen-sama chante sous la douche.


	5. Ronflements

Dans la salle du trône, Aizen, Ichimaru et Tôsen admiraient - enfin, pas Tôsen, vu qu'il est aveugle, et qu'en plus il s'en foutait - le gigantesque écran muni de câbles reliés à une console, avec des mannettes.

- Szayel, c'est formidable ! Vous avez réussi à installer une playstation ?, s'extasia le mégalo de service.

- Oui Aizen-sama, s'exclama fièrement Chewing-gum d'amûr en bombant le torse. Je vais vous expliquer : en fait, j'ai réussi, et je dois dire que c'est un petit exploit personnel, parce que vous savez, ce ne fût pas une partie de plaisir, j'ai réussi, comme je vous disais avant de m'interrompre pour vous faire part de mon acharnement et de ma ténacité au travail que vous m'aviez confié, qu'en vérité j'avais, et cela sans l'aide de quiconque, notez-le bien - enfin, je dis cela sans fausse modestie, car je dois bien vous avouez que l'humilité est une de mes qualités principales et…

Déjà, les trois shinigamis somnolaient d'ennui. Gin mit un coup de coude à son mentor, et devant sa mine interloqué, chuchota avec un sourire.

- C'est l'attaque Berceuse de Rondoudou.

* * *

**Parce que Rondoudou est un pokémon rose...comme les cheveux de Szayel...lol**

**J'aimerais profiter de cette petite intervention pour remercier tous les revieuweurs anonymes à qui je n'ai pu répondre, tels que Youkar (après tout, cette fic t'es dédicacée), Melody, Eliyana, Elisa83 (hey, toi on peut dire que tu m'as donné un coup de sang dans ta review pour "Ce qu'il en coûte de toucher à ma proie" XD), et Mahina.**

**Merci à tous. J'ai encore quelques idées, impliquant pêle-mêle : les cartes à jouer, la version jaune, le merchandising Nintendo, et la Team Rocket XD. Donc pas de soucis, je continue la fic, même si certains chapitres risque d'être en retard (je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très ponctuel )**

**Voilà. Gros bisous à tous (et même aux revieweurs auquels j'ai répondu XD)**


	6. Pika pika

Tôsen poussa le centième soupir de la journée. Bien qu'il ne le vît pas, il entendit la cavalcade d'Ichimaru derrière lui, dont les sandales claquaient contre le sol en pierre, le bruit résonnant dans tout le couloir.

- Tôsen.

- J'ai dit non Ichimaru ! Pour la millième fois : WONDERWYCE N'EST PAS UN PIKACHU !! Je ne vous le prêterais pas !, s'écria le grand noir qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

Il s'en alla d'un pas vif, s'éloignant de l'albinos dépité.

- Kaname.

L'interpellé soupira. Aizen sortit d'un coin d'ombre.

- Kaname, allez, à moi, tu peux me le donner. Je suis le maître de Las Noches après tout ! J'aurais l'air de quoi si j'ai même pas réussi à attraper Pikachu ? Gin va se moquer de moi…

Tôsen était en train de se demander pourquoi il était venu à Hueco Mundo déjà.


	7. Battle

Ulquiorra ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

Il était là. Tranquille. L'instant d'après, il se trouvait dans une immense salle avec des gradins.

La chose s'était à peu près déroulée de cette façon : il avançait d'un pas traînant dans les couloirs ivoirins de Las Noches, quand soudain il avait entendu une voix grave dans son dos s'écrier « Pokéball, go ! »; il eut le temps de tourner la tête, pile pour se prendre une grosse balle blanche et rouge dans la poire. Il perdît connaissance

Et le voilà qui venait à peine de reprendre conscience - le front ornée d'une corne…heu, non, d'une bosse - que des mains viriles, assurément Aizéniennes - donc parfaites - le poussèrent en avant.

- Ossatueur, go !, s'écria le mégalo.

En face, de l'autre côté du terrain, heu, de la salle, Ichimaru sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Je savais que tu appellerais ce pokémon, c'est ton chouchou ! Mais il a une faiblesse ! C'est un pokémon roche !

Il poussa alors Luppy dans l'arène.

- Tentacool go !

- Oh non, un pokémon eau !, s'exclama Aizen, découragé.

Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Tu es le plus fort Ulquiorra, tu peux le vaincre ! J'ai confiance en toi !

- Allez Luppy ! Attaque Étreinte !, s'écria Gin, les yeux grands ouverts, brillants d'excitation.

Le nouveau numéro 6, avec un sourire sadique, sorti la forme libérée de son épée; des tentacules jaillirent et se ruèrent sur le numéro 4.

Ce dernier était encore tout remué intérieurement d'avoir entendu son chef vénéré lui dire qu'il était le plus fort et qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Ragaillardi par la pensée que peut-être, Aizen-sama le préférait aux autres (comme l'avait souligné Ichimaru) il décida de donner le meilleur de lui-même dans la bataille.

Il écrasa donc Luppy méticuleusement. Et de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se relever.

…

- Donne-moi le badge, ordonna triomphalement Aizen après sa victoire - laissant Ulquiorra continuer de piétiner Luppy.

De mauvaise grâce, Ichimaru lui donna.

Le génie du mal à la mèche rebelle l'épingla fièrement sur son buste. Il bomba le torse, mettant en valeur le petit badge rose sur lequel était marqué « Maître pokémon - ses ennemis s'envolent vers d'autres cieux ».


	8. Team Aizen

**Bon, normalement, ya d'autres chapitres qui vont arriver, mais du coup, ça ne suit pas vraiment la timeline, alors je m'excuse par avance.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup) en retard, et les autres risquent de l'être encore plus, car je suis en pleine période d'examens, voilà (ça c'est dit). Donc il faudra patienter encore un peu...**

**En attendant, voici la suite des aventures d'Aizen, d'Ichimaru et de leur pokémons...**

...

Enfin, la confrontation finale.

Les capitaines restants du Gotei 13 se trouvent face aux trois traîtres et quatre de leurs espadas encore vivants.

Et ils n'en croient pas leurs yeux.

Shuisun (à Ukitake) : J'aurais pas dû fumer la moquette avant de venir…

En effet, il y avait de quoi avoir les yeux en forme de soucoupe en voyant nos deux zozos préférés (zozos qui, je le rappelle, sont les héros de cette fic)

Ichimaru portait une perruque bleue coiffée au carré (Yumichika : Oh mon dieu ! MAIS C'EST MA PERRUQUE !!) et Aizen une perruque aux longs cheveux rouges (Renji : HEY ! Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit d'avoir de longs cheveux rouges érotiques !!).

Les deux cinglés portaient un grand R rouge imprimé sur leur T-shirt blanc, et dans une attitude qu'ils voulaient arrogante et pleine d'assurance (mais qui se révéla surtout particulièrement ridicule) ils entamèrent leur petite chansonnette fétiche :

Nous sommes de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour

Afin de protéger le monde de la dévastation

Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation

Afin de dénoncer l'amour et la vérité

Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la voie lactée

Sôsuke : Aizen

Ichimaru : Gin

La Team Rocket, plus rapide que la lumière

Rendez-vous tous, ou ce sera la guerre

Ulquiorra (voix monocorde) : Oui la guéguerre.

Tôsen : Quuulbutoqué…

Wonderwyce (tout content): Pika pika !

Et là, Yamamoto se dit que la prochaine fois qu'il y aurait une bataille, il faudrait qu'il prépare une petite chanson avec chorégraphie, parce que franchement, ça en jette.


	9. 1ère fois

**« J'ai compris c'qui nous pendait au nez, c'était l'été. **

**Au mois d'juin on change de teint, fini d'être albinos. C'est la période des examens, et puis celle de Roland-Garros. Ça sent les vacances à plein nez, il va être l'heure de se barrer. Moi j'ai enl'vé ma dernière veste…pour pas transpirer. »**

**Hé hé. C'est l'été donc, la période des exams et des vacances. Mais j'ai quand même pris le temps d'écrire deux p'tits chapitres **

**(la petite strophe est extraite de « 4 saisons » de l'album Enfant de la ville, de Grand Corps Malade)**

**ATTENTION, SPOILER CHAP 105 !!**

…

Le lieutenant Aizen observa avec attendrissement cet enfant qui se tenait devant lui.

- Impressionnant…les rumeurs étaient vraiment loin du compte. Pourrais-tu me répéter ton nom encore une fois ?, demanda-t-il, une lueur d'intérêt malsain s'allumant au fond de ses prunelles - heureusement dissimulée sous les verres épais de ses lunettes de taupe.

- Gin…Ichimaru Gin, répondit serviablement le petit avec un large sourire.

Un instant, Sôsuke sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Sa bouche s'arqua légèrement, elle aussi.

- Alors, comment l'as-tu trouvé, notre 3ème siège ?, interrogea-t-il en désignant le cadavre sanguinolent par terre.

- Bof, c'était un mytho, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Comment ça ?

- Il a dit qu'il avait la carte de Mew Two. Mais moi, je sais qu'elle n'existe pas ! C'est juste une légende pour pousser les enfants à acheter toujours plus de cartes et rendre riche l'entreprise Nintendo. Alors je l'ai tué, et je lui ai volé ses cartes pokémon. Il en avait une assez rare, mais les autres n'en valaient pas la peine…

Le binoclard le regarda, les yeux écarquillés.

- C-c'est quoi « pokémon » ?, balbutia-t-il, un peu perdu.

…

Ainsi débuta la passion de notre génie du mal préféré. Aidé par notre albinos favoris bien sûr !


	10. Fatale Foudre

**Au fait, j'ai oublié de dire merci à mes revieuweuses préférées qui me donnent des pistes à explorer, des idées, des trucs qui me manquent. C'est marrant si la fic devient interactive looool**

**Bah ouais, en fait, mes idées, je les sors de l'esprit tordu de mes revieuweuses XD**

…

- Tôseeeeeen !! S'te plaîîîîîîîîîîît !!

- J'ai dit non !, rétorqua l'interpellé sur un ton rogue en continuant de marcher, Wonderwyce trottinant derrière lui.

- J'te l'échange contre Ectoplasma !, gémit Ichimaru en l'agrippant par le bras.

L'aveugle eut une moue de dégoût.

- Noitora tu veux dire ? Pas question ! Je ne l'aime pas du tout, c'est une bête stupide et…

- Qui est bête et stupide ?!, intervînt Grimmjow qui venait d'apparaître au détour d'un couloir et qui n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase - et il se sentait visé.

- Oh mon dieu, un akwakwak sauvage !, s'exclama Gin, des étoiles dans ses yeux plissés. Pokéball, go !

Il lança une balle rouge et blanche sur l'espada sexta mais…celui-ci la rattrapa au vol, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

- Tu vas regretter d'avoir oser faire ça !, gronda-t-il, s'avançant d'un air menaçant vers l'albinos.

- Tôseeeeeeeen ! J'ai peuuuur !, pleurnicha faussement Gin en s'accrochant au Prix Nobel de la Paix. Tu peux pas le laisser m'faire de mal, sinon Aizen-sama n's'ra vraiment pas content. Je suis l'seul qui sache où trouver des Mélofées !!

Le pauvre Kaname poussa un soupir.

- D'accord. Pika…heu, Wonderwyce, attaque Fatale Foudre !

La gamin blondinet se recroquevilla et cria :

- Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!

Des éclairs jaillirent de lui et se ruèrent sur un Grimmjow estomaqué.

…

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? T'as mis le doigt dans la prise ? Ou dans autre chose…Ulquiorra ? J'ai toujours dit que ce mec était trop sous tension, haha !, ricana ce pervers de Noitora en voyant Grimmjow, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et les vêtements à demi carbonisés.

- Oh toi, l'Ectoplasma, ça va hein ! Vas plutôt rejoindre ton Rondoudou pour faire des Pokéoeufs, tu veux ?, rétorqua Jaggerjack en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd.

Le Smiley le regarda partir, un point d'interrogation au dessus de la tête.

- QUOIIIII ?, rugit Noity Jirga, furieux de ne rien avoir compris.


	11. Baby sitter

* * *

**J'ai eu de petits bugs pour écrire ce chapitre...par exemple, ya des barres qui s'affichent au dessus...**

**Hem, c'est que je ne l'ai pas écrit sur mon PC mais sur celui de ma tante En tout cas, je vous prévient, ce n'est PAS un réveil, même si ça y ressemble XD**

* * *

Au milieu de la nuit, alors qu'Ulquiorra dormait d'un sommeil de plomb dans son confortable lit à baldaquin, un bruit retentit.

BI BI BI BIP

Les yeux de l'arrancar s'ouvrirent brusquement. Un léger soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne se lève enfin accomplir son devoir.

...

La nuit suivante, le même bruit retentit vers 1h du matin.

BI BI BI BIP

- TESLAAAAA !, grogna Noitora, qui attrapa un oreiller pour se le coller sur les oreilles.

- Oui, je m'en occupe, répondit platement le fraccion en quittant le lit.

...

La nuit d'après, la chambre de Szayel était vide. Mais dans le sombre laboratoire du savant fou, où celui-ci se trouvait malgré l'heure tardive, un bruit immonde retentit.

BI BI BI BIP

Les pupilles cerclées d'or de Chewing-gum d'amûr clignotèrent comme un sapin de Noël ; un sourire d'amour dément passa sur son visage.

- Tu as faim, je vais te donner à manger, chuchota-t-il tendrement en appuyant frénétiquement sur des boutons.

...

Mais dans la soirée du lendemain, aux alentours de minuit, un bruit d'une toute autre sorte retentit.

BLAM

Tous les espadas sortirent la tête de leur chambre pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?, marmonna Stark en baillant.

- Je ne sais pas, mais c'est foutrement bruyant, répliqua Lilinette, sa fraccion préférée.

- Cela provient de la chambre de Grimmjow, intervînt doctement Ulquiorra dont les beaux yeux tombants étaient soulignés de cernes violettes du plus bel effet.

- Hm…c'est bien le tour de Jaggerjack de garder le « bébé » d'Aizen-sama ?, dit doucement Hallibel, debout dans le couloir en nuisette rose – derrière elle, Noitora bavait en la regardant, tandis que Tesla tentait tant bien que mal d'éponger la flaque qui se formait sous son menton.

...

- PUTAIN DE TAMAGOTCHI PIKACHU DE MERDE ! Prend ça dans ta gueule !!, hurla Grimmjow en s'apprêtant à lancer un Cero Reye sur l'innocent boîtier jaune et noir qui bipait joyeusement au milieu des décombres de sa chambre précédemment détruite par un premier Cero.

- Tu veux faire quoi là ?, gronda une voix extrêmement menaçante et dégoulinantes d'intelligence maléfique.

Le sexta se retourna, horrifié.

- Aizen-sama !

Il aurait bien voulu lui expliquer que la saloperie l'avait réveillé plein rêve – dans lequel il bottait les fesses d'Ichigo une bonne fois pour toute – mais l'affreux génie du mal ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

...

VLAM BOUM CRACK (les murs tremblèrent violemment dans tout Las Noches)

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ?, bougonna Stark en observant le plafond d'où tombait de la poussière d'amiante.

- Ça c'est le son qu'émet un espada numéro six qui se fait minutieusement écrabouiller, répondit Ulquiorra d'un ton expert avant de retourner se coucher sous l'œil perplexe des autres.


	12. Faire des pokéoeufs

**Petit moment de détente entre deux matières à réviser...**

* * *

Szayel était très occupé, pourtant quelqu'un décida de le déranger en plein travail.

TOC TOC TOC

Avec un soupir d'agacement, le savant fou aux cheveux rose bonbon se dirigea vers la porte de son petit laboratoire et l'ouvrit à la volée.

- QUOI ?!, hurla-t-il sur l'importun qui venait l'embêter dans ses recherches - à savoir comment vaincre le champion d'Argenta aux pokémons de type pierre avec son Pikachu de type électrique.

En face de lui se tenait Noitora, qui fit la grimace.

- Hey, c'est comme ça que tu accueilles celui qui t'a permis de faire partie de l'espada ?

- Oh, s'exclama le binoclard surpris en reculant pour le laisser entrer. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que c'était toi…

Le numéro 5 alla s'asseoir sur une chaise qui traînait là. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis se lança :

- Vu que t'es un expert sur la question, je voudrais que tu m'expliques cette phrase « Ectoplasma, va rejoindre ton Rondoudou pour faire des Pokéoeufs. ».

Chewing-gum d'Amûr le dévisagea, abasourdi. Puis il rougit violemment en comprenant ce que ça pouvait signifier.

…

- GRIMMJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW !, appela bruyamment Noitora en défonçant la porte de la chambre de l'espada sexta, le trouvant…avec Ulquiorra.

En train de jouer avec des figurines d'Ectoplasma et de Rondoudou.

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !, hurla Noitora à la lune.


	13. Un plan diabolique

**Le retour d'Aizen et de ses arran...pokémons cinglés...**

**Dans ce chapitre, un nouveau pokémon fait son apparition...hahahaha ! J'ai PAS PU me retenir, il FALLAIT que je le mette dans cette fic...**

**Vous remarquerez que je fais un ptit clin d'oeil à la mini-bd de Tarkheki (c'est une artiste sur deviantart).**

* * *

L'espada au complet se trouvait réunie dans la salle de réunion afin de manigancer un stratagème pour devenir les maîtres du monde - ou plutôt d'aider Aizen-sama à devenir le maître du monde, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire, il faut croire.

Le problème, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'ils avaient essayé de manigancer un plan, ça avait foiré.

La fois où ils avaient enlevé Orihime pour demander une rançon. Personne n'avait payé.

La fois où ils avaient copié la clef de la chambre de Byakuya Kuchiki. Sauf qu'ils s'étaient planté, ils avaient atterri dans la chambre de Rukia - mon dieu. Tous les arrancars frissonnèrent à la pensée de la nymphomane qui les avait regardé en bavant et en disant « Meat ! » - la suite restant top secrète pour des raisons de sécurité (à cause du rating de la fic quoi).

La fois où ils avaient creusé un trou pour qu'Ichigo tombe dedans - idée de Grimmjow. Sauf que c'était Aizen-sama qui s'était fait attrapé…

Bref, leurs plans capotaient à chaque fois, une vrai misère. Pour le coup, à chaque réunion, ils se contentaient de faire semblant d'écouter, et c'est tout.

Sauf qu'AUJOURD'HUI, Aizen-sama avait une idée du tonnerre.

- Chère espada !, commença-t-il d'une voix forte, réveillant tout le monde d'un coup. Je SAIS enfin comment nous allons faire pour conquérir le monde…

Il trempa sa sucette rouge et blanche dans sa tasse de thé et y passa un coup de langue puis :

- NOUS ALLONS CAPTURER MEW TWO !!, gueula le Big Bad avec une tronche d'attardé mental.

…

Voilà pourquoi Hichigo se retrouva quelques temps plus tard habitant de Las Noches.

- Qu'est-ce que je fous là moi ?, se demanda-t-il à lui-même.

**Désolée Hichichou ! XD**


	14. Un peu de rangement

**Drabble. C'est court, c'est bon, c'est Aizen Game --'**

Alors qu'il rangeait tristement les affaires de son ex-capitaine, Kira Izuru découvrit une chose étrange au fond d'un tiroir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est…que ça ?, se demanda-t-il en allumant par mégarde la Game Boy, sur l'écran de laquelle apparut un Dracaufeu crachant des flammes.

Oui, Gin a commencé avec la version rouge…


	15. Pierres

**Tiens, c'est triste, j'ai pas reçu de review pour le chapitre précédent.**

**Baffe**

* * *

Dans la salle de réunion, tous les espadas sans exception ont droit à du thé.

Mais ce soir, il est agrémenté d'un petit quelque chose qui intriguent beaucoup nos amis arrancars.

- Aizen-sama, demanda enfin Ulquiorra, pourquoi doit-on manger des pierres ?

- Pour pouvoir évoluer bien sûr !, s'exclama le génie du Mal en réajustant la visière de la casquette rouge et blanche qu'il portait sur la tête.


	16. Folie

Le capitaine Hitsugaya discutait avec le capitaine Unohana

- C'est vraiment sans espoir ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

- Je crains que non, répondit la doctoresse d'une vois douce. Il y a hélas des maladies contre lesquelles nous sommes toujours impuissants.

Le garçon détourna le regard.

- Ça me désespère de la voir dans cette état, soupira-t-il.

Tout deux regardèrent derrière la vitre sans tain, Hinamori en train de débiter des phrases incohérentes telles que « Mon Miaouss va écraser ton Papillusion avec son attaque Griffe » ou encore « Le champion de Jadielle est très fort car il possède un Nidorina qui a évolué en Nidoqueen via le câble link ! ».

Les deux capitaines secouèrent la tête en même temps, en train de penser « Quel spectacle pitoyable ! »


	17. Normal, vous avez dit normal ?

**Et voilà, les examens c'est fini...maintenant, on attend les résultats, et éventuellement, on va aux rattrapages **

**Pendant une semaine, j'en ai profité pour regarder Pokémon à la télé, pour m'inspirer. J'ai failli resortir la vieille game boy advance et le jeu version or, mais j'ai eu la flemme de chercher des piles.**

**Je voulais aussi faire une remarque : ON A ATTEINT LES CENTS REVIEWS !! mdrrrr. C'est la première de mes fics à atteindre ce score (et pourtant, j'en ai fait des plus consistantes, loool) donc je voulais remercier encore une fois tous les gens qui reviews, y compris ceux à qui je ne peux répondre.**

**Bon, sinon, dans ce chapitre : des références cinématographiques à vous couper le souffle (mdr), Daffy Duck (alias Tôsen) qui joue aux cartes (il est AVEUGLE...), un Ichimaru qui se la joue "hôpital qui se fout de la charité" (ou comme dirait une de mes amies "vaisseau mère qui se fout du Prométhé"...aaah, Stargate...), un nouveau pokémon (merci review XD)...**

**Et en guest, la co-auteur de Game Over, j'ai nommé KYOUKI-SAMA (qui m'a fait l'honneur de m'inviter dans sa fic le temps d'un bref chapitre de transition XD)**

* * *

Faisons un tour dans la salle de réunion de l'espada; les choses pourraient sembler normales : Tôsen et Ichimaru qui jouent tranquillement aux cartes, Grimmjow et Noitora qui se battent bruyamment, Stark qui dort, Aizen qui boit sa boisson préférée en matant un DVD sur l'écran géant que Szayel vient d'installer.

Mais bien au contraire; rien n'est normal.

- Merci, Professeur Chen, déclara Sôsuke. Tu peux me mettre l'épisode 18 de Johto - tu sais, celui que Kyouki-stuc m'a passé ? Eh oh, ces « super potions » au parfum thé sont vraiment délicieuses !

Szayel, nouvellement nommé prof Chen suprême de Hueco Mundo (en plus du statut de Rondoudou), s'inclina respectueusement, avant de se mettre à fouiller frénétiquement dans un tas de boîtes pour vidéo.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ichimaru lâcha un glapissement de dépit.

- J'ai perdu, constata-t-il face à un Tôsen imperturbable. J'étais pourtant sûr qu'avec Minidraco dans mon jeu, allié à un « vitesse plus »…

- Le lion ne s'associe pas avec le cafard, répliqua doctement le grand noir aveugle.

Gin lui jeta un coup d'œil interloqué.

- J'crois que tu t'es trompé de réplique là…

- Luke, que la Force soit avec toi…

- Heu…toujours pas ça.

- Hasta la vista baby ?

- Heu…nan.

- Rien ne sert de courir, il faut partir à point.

- C'EST PAS UNE REPLIQUE DE FILM ÇA !!

Soudain, deux arrancars bagarreurs - à savoir Noity et Grimmy - atterrirent avec fracas sur la table, s'étranglant mutuellement, et éparpillant un peu partout les cartes Pokémon des deux joueurs, mélangeant leur paquets respectifs.

- Attaque Bulle d'O, hurlait Grimmjow en crachant comme un chat.

- Attaque Choc mental, gueula Noitora en lui flanquant violemment un coup de boule.

- Cette carte est à moi, dit Ichimaru en l'arrachant des mains de Tôsen qui ramassait ses cartes.

- Non, c'est Fantominus. Elle est à moi.

- Mais-mais COMMENT TU SAIS ?!, s'exclama l'albinos foutrement surpris et pris en flagrant délit de mensonge.

- Je suis le meilleur. Et on n'est pas le meilleur quand on le croit, mais quand on le sait, rétorqua dignement Kaname.

- Raaah, encore une réplique de film ! Tu vas trop au ciné Tôsen ! En plus, ça sert à rien, t'as pas les images !

- J'ai marqué les cartes avec des petites entailles dans les coins, expliqua le grand noir sans prêter attention aux récriminations de son collègue.

- TRICHEUUUUUR !!

Pendant que tout ce petit monde faisait un boucan infernal, Stark dormait d'un sommeil de plomb, et ce bien que sa fraccion, Lillinette, le secoue en lui hurlant dans les oreilles « Réveille-toi, réveille-toi, réveille-toi Ronflex !! ».

Mais le pire, c'est quand Ulquiorra entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'une robe et armé de deux espèce de couettes roses de chaque côté de la tête; ce fût la débandade dans les gorges (Simba est en danger).

- INFIRMIERE JOËLLE !!, s'écrièrent en chœur tous les mâles présents, la bave aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe, ce genre de truc ?, soupira le brun en sortant les mains tremblantes de ses poches.


	18. Choré

**Oui, je sais que vous attendiez avec impatience de savoir ce que la Soul Society va répliquer à la super choré de la Team Aizen du chapitre 8. C'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça approche XD Ici, vous allez découvrir la raison d'être du chapitre 14 ( même qu'Elisa trouvait qu'il servait à rien, mdrrrrrr, je retiens, je retiens, lol) (et qui va un peu donner raison à Saidry quand elle dit **"C'est ainsi que Kira attrapa le virus POKEMON, qu'il contamina toute la Soul Society et que la bande d'Aizen gagna la bataille."**)**

**Oui parce que, peu à peu, Aizen contamine la Soul Society...bientôt les gosses du Rukongai vont jouer les pickpocket pour acheter des cartes pokémon; les entrainements de combat de la 11ème division vont être remplacés par des pokébattle; Rukia va laisser tomber Chapy pour Mélofée !!**

**Je vous le dit, la fin du monde est proche, ptdrrrrrrr. Mais on va quand même continuer les histoires délirantes de poké-arrancars, hein ?**

**NdA : au fait, dans le chapitre précédent, mes références ciné étaient (dans l'ordre) : Astérix mission Cléopâtre; Star Wars; Terminator 2; la fable du lièvre et de la tortur (ah heu oui, c'est vrai, c'est pas un film...); Matrix (le 1, les autres...je préfère pas en parler) et pour finir Le Roi Lion (Vive Disney lol)**

* * *

Dans son bureau, lunettes sur le nez, le commandant des 13 divisions du Seireitei essayait d'élaborer une chorégraphie et de composer une musique pour la prochaine rencontre avec la bande d'Aizen.

Cependant, on vînt l'interrompre.

Son lieutenant, le sage Chojirô Sasakibe à la petite moustache, ouvrit la porte.

- Désolé de vous déranger, Commandant Dumbled…heu Yamamoto, déclara le vice-capitaine de la première division en s'inclinant profondément. Mais un membre de la troisième division a trouvé ceci dans les affaires de l'ex-capitaine Ichimaru…

Le lieutenant déposa précautionneusement la game boy de Gin sur le bureau.

- C'est peut-être une arme, marmonna le vieux Yama en l'examinant. Envoyez-le au département scientifique, Kurotsuchi saura bien nous dire à quoi ça sert.

- Bien Monsieur, acquiesça Chojirô en emportant l'objet.

Ce fût après son départ que Yamamoto s'aperçut que la cartouche qui était incrustée dans l'objet s'en était échappée et trônait à côté de son pied sur la moquette.

Il la ramassa, perplexe. Puis il eut une illumination en voyant la petite image qui l'ornait.

- Je viens de trouver une idée de costume pour les danseurs ! Ils vont en mourir de peur, à Hueco Mundo !, s'exclama-t-il, euphorique, en recopiant le dessin d'un Dracaufeu crachant des flammes.


	19. Sauve Hichigo, sauve le mooonde

**Encore une référence cinématographique...loooool**

**Bon, j'espère que vous allez remarquer toute l'ironie de la dernière phrase...loooool**

**SAUVE HICHIGO, SAUVE LE MONDE ! (j'avais envy de dire ça...ma période Heroes qui revient) ("sauve la cheerleader, sauve le monde"...vous êtes vraiment nuls en citations vous ! looooool)**

* * *

Venus pour sauver Hichigo des griffes du terrible - mais tellement séduisant - Aizen, Ichigo et ses amis, guidés par Nell, Pesshe et Dondochaka s'aventurèrent dans le désert de Hueco Mundo; mais ils étaient encore loin de leur objectif.

- Hey, je crois que je vois quelque chose !, s'exclama Ichigo en regardant attentivement l'horizon. Mais…qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc blanc et rouge ?

- C'est la demeure du seigneur Elrond…heu d'Aizen-sama !, répliqua Pesshe en sautant partout comme une sauterelle.

- Ça ressemble à une pokéball géante, pouffa le jeune shinigami remplaçant.

- C'est le but, répliqua Pesshe.

- Quel mauvais goût !, s'exclama Ishida en fronçant le nez tout en défroissant la collerette (ou mini-cape ridicule) de son uniforme blanc à croix bleue de Quincy.


	20. L'amour entre pokémons

**Retour à Hueco Mundo. Szayel continue ses expériences pour le compte d'Aizen...**

**PS : je suis désolééééée ! Je me suis trompée ! Sur la cartouche de Pokémon rouge feu, c'est bien Dracaufeu, mais il ne crache pas de feu sur l'image !! Enfin, c'est du détail me direz-vous...lol**

* * *

Noitora et Grimmjow sont enfermés tout seuls dans la même pièce.

Au début, ils ne se parlent pas, il se tournent le dos, les bras croisés et la mine boudeuse.

Mais une heure plus tard, ils s'étaient retournés pour se faire face et se regardaient, les sourcils froncés d'un air hostile.

Genre dix minutes plus tard, Grimmjow se mit à gronder en montrant les dents; Noitora de demander pourquoi, et le Grand Bleu de rétorquer que son sourire l'agace, qu'on dirait qu'il se moque de lui. Le Smiley ne sourit plus du tout et sort son zanpakutoh. Grimmjow sort le sien…

Ils se regardent intensément, les yeux dans les yeux, dans cette atmosphère électrique pleine de tension et d'instincts inassouvis - mais bientôt…

…

Derrière la vitre sans tain, Ichimaru, Aizen et Szayel qui kyatent comme des fan girls « Nyaaaaa, je vais enfin voir comment on fait des pokéoeufs ! », s'exclama Chewing-gum d'amûr en bavant d'avance.


	21. Taille lui un costard

**A la Soul Society, ça avance...mais heureusement, un shinigami va résister à l'invasion...devinez quiii ?! XD**

**Ah et heu, je n'oublie pas ce que j'ai promis à certaines revieuweuses...ne vous inquiétez pas je le ferais.**

* * *

Lors de la réunion des capitaines, Yamamoto montra à tous leurs nouveaux costumes Dracaufeu.

- Voici les uniformes spéciaux que vous porterez pour la rencontre avec l'équipe d'Aizen…

Byakuya Kuchiki, malgré son flegme légendaire, ne pût s'empêcher de lever son sourcil gauche de trois millimètres.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?, s'apprêta-t-il à demander d'une voix méprisante - comme d'habitude quoi.

Mais Ukitake prit la parole avant lui :

- Mais c'est génial ! Ils sont magnifiques !

- N'est-ce pas ?, clama le vieux Yama, tout content qu'on apprécie le travail qu'il fournit - non mais c'est vrai, à chaque fois qu'il y a une bataille, on le met toujours à l'écart, prétextant que c'est mauvais pour ses rhumatisme de sortir, alors du coup il ne sert plus à rien. Il commença à distribuer les costumes.

- C'est très seyant, fit remarquer Soi-Fong en mettant l'un des costumes devant elle, pour voir.

- Et puis cette couleur orange…ça va très bien avec mon pelage, déclara Konamura.

- Ça c'est un vrai costume de guerrier !, s'exclama Kenpachi en enfilant le sien.

- En plus, il est fait dans une matière cent pourcents synthétique, s'extasia Kurotsuchi en caressant le costume qu'on lui avait fait passer de ses doigts délicats de scientifique attardé.

-M-mais…

- Qu'y a-t-il, capitaine Kuchiki ?, interrogea Yamamoto, l'air inquiet soudain. Vous êtes tout pâle !

- VOUS ÊTES TOUS DEVENUS CINGLES OU QUOI ?? JAMAIS JE NE PORTERAIS UN TRUC AUSSI RIDICULE !!, s'écria le chef de la sixième division en devenant rouge comme une tomate bien mûre.

- Oh si, vous le ferez…c'est la loi !, pontifia le vieillard avec autorité.

…

Renji balayait devant la porte d'entrée de la division quand il sentit son capitaine arrivé, grâce à son reiatsu.

- Bonjour capit…OH MON DIEU !!

Et il s'écroula de rire en voyant le spectacle qu'offrait son supérieur en costume de Dracaufeu.

- Renji…..j'ai aussi un costume pour toi, déclara Byakuya avec un sourire de requin qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, sortant de derrière son dos le dit uniforme.

Le rouquin blêmit en voyant ce qu'on lui réservait.

- MAMAN !

**nota bene : oui, normalement, Renji devrait être avec Ichigo pour aller sauver Hichigo - c'est ce que vous aviez supposer. Mais en fait, Ichigo est seulement accompagné d'Ishida et de Chad...(et de Nell et ses fraccions)**

**Cela dit, ça m'étonnerait pas que Renji décide de s'enfuir à Hueco Mundo sauver Hichigo, histoire d'éviter de devoir porter son costume de ...héhé, surprise.**


	22. Pension Punition

**The retour. Mon dieu que j'ai vieilli pendant ces quelques mois d'absence. J'espère que mon humour, lui, n'a pas vieilli.**

**K-stuc, ma chère, c'est ton idée pas la mienne, mais le drabble est de moi. Spéciale dédicace à Nora Elsa, vous verrez en quoi...**

* * *

- Naaaaaaan, je veux pas y alleeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

- Allons Grimmjow, soit un grand dadai..heu garçon, dit calmement Aizen en le traînant inexorablement.

- Nooooooooooooon !, pleura le pauvre sexta.

Ils arrivèrent devant le labo de Szayel; ce dernier se tenait sur le seuil en se frottant les mains, les yeux brillants.

- Bienvenus à la Pension Pokémon, déclara-t-il avec un sourire inquiétant. Vous trouvez que votre pokémon est moins performant ? Pas de problème, nous allons l'entraîner pour vous…

Il sortit une énorme seringue.

- Et le doper si nécessaire.

- ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !, hurla Gremlins, au bord du désespoir.

Hélas, nul ne vînt le sauver.


	23. Le câble Link

**Dédicace à Clewi. Peut-être reviendra-t-il dans un prochain chapitre, on ne sait jamais...**

**Ce chapitre parle d'un perso qu'on peut voir dans l'anime de Bleach, dans le passage de la forêt Menos (je crois qu'on ne le voit pas dans le manga papier)**

* * *

Alors qu'ils erraient dans la Forêt Menos depuis des jours - tout ça parce qu'Ishida avait remplacé leur sac de matériel d'aventurier, avec boussole et cartes routières, par son matériel de couture, aiguilles et boutons à gogo - Ichigo vit un câble dépassé du sol.

- Hey, venez vois ça !, s'exclama-t-il afin que les autres viennent voir.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien être ?, demanda Uryû en remontant ses lunettes, l'air perplexe.

…

Dans une grotte, au fin fond de la forêt, Ashido sauta de joie.

- Youpi ! Aizen-sama va m'envoyer Machopeur par le câble link ! Avec un peu de chance, il va évoluer en Mackogneur !


End file.
